wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Surfer Jeff (video)
Surfer Jeff 'is the thirty-ninth Wiggles DVD released in Australia on 21st June 2012, and marked the first appearance of Greg since his departure. ''Surfer Jeff sees The Wiggles travel around the world and it is their most exotic adventure yet. Jeff meets Gino the Genie, who grants him three wishes, so Jeff decides to visit exotic places. Like "Getting Strong", the Surfer Jeff DVD was originally made with Sam Moran but because Greg returned they decided to remake the DVD and CD. DVD Songlist # Here Come Our Friends # Dorothy The Dinosaur's Beach Party # Up, Down, Turn Around # The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance # Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! # It's Peanut Butter! # I Love Oranges # Mango Walk # Banananana # What's The Weather Today? # Rolling Down the Sandhills # Running Up the Sandhills # Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient # Balla Balla Bambina # C’est Wags, C’est Bon # Surfer Jeff # An Irish Dinosaur Tale # Would You Like To Go To Scotland? # London Barcarolle # Look Before You Go # Waltzing Matilda Filmed * Jeff Surfing - 2008 * Most of the video- 2011 * Scenes with Greg - 2012 So you were actually watching the Sam version of Surfer Jeff but with Greg in the scenes Sam was supposed to be in. Scene Selection # Start # Having Fun # The Wiggles Meet Gino the Genie # Picnic # Abu Dobbie # Italy # Paris # Jeff Goes Surfing # Ireland, Scotland & London # Safety on the Road # New Shirt Giveaway # End Credits Bonus Songs # Country Garden # French Barcarolle # Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango # Jack Be Nimble # Jill Be Nimble # Look Before You Go (Volkswagen Version) Plot Opening: Before the intro, Sam talks about him not being in The Wiggles anymore. Then it cuts to the cast of the video. The Wiggles are in their sleeping bags introducing themselves. '''Song 1: '''Here Come Our Friends Jeff introduces "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" '''Song 2: '''Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Jeff has fallen asleep. Wake up Jeff!!! Jeff suggests a blood-pumping song. '''Song 3: '''Up, Down, Turn Around Captain arrives and tells The Wiggles he saw Wags being chased by dogs with a magic bottle '''Song 4: '''The Mini Foxy Puppy Dance Gino the Genie comes out of the bottle. The Wiggles go and have a picnic and they meet Dr. Johnny Taitz while talking about allergies. Song 5: Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies Murray introduces "It's Peanut Butter!" '''Song 6: '''It's Peanut Butter! Gino the Genie loves peanut butter but he also likes oranges. '''Song 7: I Love Oranges Anthony loves oranges too, but he also likes mangos. The Wiggles go to the beachside to look for mango trees. ]]Here comes Dorothy! Gino grabs some mangos. 1, 2. Let's all do the mango walk! Song 8: Mango Walk Murray dresses up as a banana Song 9: Banananana After playing chase, Jeff gets tired again. Wake Up Jeff! Jeff makes his 3 wishes. His wishes are around the world typed. First, they have to check the weather. Song 10: What's The Weather Today? Jeff's 1st wish is Abu Dobbie. RollingDowntheSandhills-2012.jpg|Wish #1: Abu Dobbie BallaBallaBambina-2012-2.jpg|Wish #2: Italy C'estWags,C'estBon-2012-3.jpg|Wish #3: Paris Songs 11-12: Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills Jeff's second wish is Italy. Songs 13-14: Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient/Balla Balla Bambina Jeff's final wish is Paris. Song 15: C'est Wags, C'est Bon Henry wants to see Jeff surf like never before. Song 16: Surfer Jeff It's time for Gino to go, but he can't open the bottle. Anthony has tickets to Ireland, Scotland & London. Songs 17-19: An Irish Dinosaur Tale/Would You Like To Go To Scotland?/London Barcarolle Murray wants the travelling to keep going, as in "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga" Song 20: Look Before You Go The Wiggles say goodbye but Gino arrives behind them and brings them new skivvies. Song 21: Waltzing Matilda End Credits (see below for pictures) Murray'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Murray Cook as Murray Wiggle|link=Murray Cook Jeff'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Jeff Fatt as Jeff Wiggle|link=Jeff Fatt Anthony'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle|link=Anthony Field Greg'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Greg Page as Greg Wiggle|link=Greg Page SurferJeff-SongCredits.jpg SurferJeff-SongCredits2.jpg SurferJeff-SongCredits3.jpg SurferJeff-SongCredits4.jpg SurferJeff-SongCredits5.jpg SurferJeff-SongCredits6.jpg Released Dates *AUS: June 21, 2012 *'US' & Canada: April 23, 2013 *'UK': February 20, 2013 Filming Locations *Sydney, Australia *Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates *Dublin, Ireland *Edinburgh, Scotland *London, England *Paris, France *Rome, Italy Trivia * According to Facebook, some songs such as "C'est Wags, C'est Bon" were filmed in 2011, despite the fact that Sam was with the Wiggles instead of Greg. In fact, he was only seen in a 2012 video clip during his goodbye message. * Starting with this video (only the end), The Wiggles' large shadings on their shirts are now shined and they now have shadings in the front. Their pants also have two lines instead of one. * "Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills" were the only songs on this video that weren't re-recorded. * This DVD features bonus songs of "Jack Be Nimble/Jill Be Nimble" from Sing a Song of Wiggles and "Wags the Dog He Likes To Tango" as a 2012 Music Video. * Larry Malone makes a cameo in "Here Come Our Friends" where Captain Feathersword arrives after getting off the boat. * Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient was filmed at Bankstown Sports Club. * The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword & Gino hum along to "Battle Hymn Of The Republic" while Dr. Johnny Taitz give tips about allergies. * It is revealed that Anthony is allergic to peanut butter. However in "Taking Off!", he is eating peanut butter with the new Wiggles. * The DVD was filmed from Febuary 23rd to March 2nd because March 2nd was the day when the Wiggles got new skivvies on with Vs on the front. * The parts with The Wiggles' shorts and sun hats were filmed on Febuary 23rd-27th, March 1st while the rest of the parts with their normal clothing were filmed on Febuary 28th-March 2nd. * In some scenes, The Wiggles are wearing the 2007-2011 skivvies with the 2012-present pants with two stripes instead of the 2007-2011 pants with one stripe. * The DVD was released a month after the Wiggles announced the new generation of Wiggles. * This is the second DVD to have the opening scene filmed in a Chroma Key background. The first was Wiggledance! Live in Concert. * According to the Special Thanks credit, "Look Before You Go" was filmed at Anthony's brother Paul's house. * The bonus song "French Barcarolle" was posted on Simon Pryce's Facebook on November 2012. * The white accordion from 2002-2006 returns in this video shown in "Waltzing Matilda". * Due to some of this being filmed with Sam, Jeff has different hairstyles in different scenes. Something similar happens with Emma in "Taking Off!". * This is the last original Wiggles video to be filmed in Sydney, Australia. *The scene where The Wiggles and Gino fly to Ireland, it is similar to the flight scenes you would see in Indiana Jones movies where Indiana's plane is seen on a map flying to its destination. * The parts where Jeff surfs were actually filmed in 2008 because the same parts are shown in On the Road with The Wiggles * This video is considered to be the second sequel to The Wiggles Movie. * This is the first video to see Greg drive the new look of the big red car. * The wiggles have shorts to wear during the beach scenes. * When Greg asks "He still does that?", he references leaving The Wiggles. * After The Wiggles new generation took over, the lyrics for "Here Come Our Friends" were changed for Captain Feathersword's part. Promo Pictures TheWigglesin2012.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesin2012-2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 TheWigglesin2012-3.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #3 TheWigglesin2012-4.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #4 TheWigglesin2012-5.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #5 TheWigglesin2012PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Waltzing Matilda" TheWigglyGroupin2012PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture of "Waltzing Matilda" File:TheWigglyGroupin2012PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture #2 HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture.jpg|"Here Come Our Friends" HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles HereComeOurFriends-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Here Come Our Friends" HereComeOurFriends-BehindtheScenesPicture2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Here Come Our Friends" HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles SurferJeffPromoPicture16.jpg|The Wiggles in sleeping bags HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture11.jpg|Manly Beach HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture12.jpg|Captain Feathersword on boat HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture13.jpg|Captain Feathersword off the boat Banananana-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes Picture: "Banananana" Banananana-BehindtheScenesPicture2.jpg|Behind the Scenes Picture: "Banananana" HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartyPromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" SurferJeffPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture SurferJeffPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Gino and Dr. Johnny Taitz in promo picture TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-2012.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. SurferJeffPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergiesPromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies!" TheMiniFoxiePuppyDancePromoPicture4.jpg|Wags on rock TheMiniFoxiePuppyDancePromoPicture5.jpg|"The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance" TheMiniFoxiePuppyDancePromoPicture6.jpg|Murray's shadow MangoWalkPromoPicture.jpg|"Mango Walk" ILoveOrangesPromoPicture.jpg|"I Love Oranges" ILoveOrangesPromoPicture.JPG|Another promo picture of "I Love Oranges" ILoveOrangesPromoPicture2.JPG|Another promo picture from "I Love Oranges" SurferJeffPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles at Bankstown Sports Club in promo picture LondonBarcarollePromoPicture.jpg|Antonio & Maria promo picture from "London Barcarole" HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture from "Here Come Our Friends" Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergiesPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain, Gino and Dr. Johnny in promo picture WaltzingMatilda-ProloguePromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of the Wiggles walking to the tree SurferJeff-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|A Behind the Scenes picture SurferJeffPromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Fergus in promo picture SurferJeffPromoPicture7.jpg|Gino, Captain F., Anthony & Jeff in promo picture BallaBallaBambina-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture from "Balla Balla Bambina" What'sTheWeatherToday?-ProloguePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain & Gino waking up Jeff in promo picture C'estWags,C'estBon-BehindtheScenes2012Picture.jpg|Emma Watkins filming "C'est Wags, C'est Bon" in behind-the-scenes picture C'estWags,C'estBon-2012PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony & Jeff in promo picture of "C'est Wags, C'est Bon" BallaBallaBambina-PromoPicture.jpg|The girls dancing in promo picture from "Balla Balla Bambina" SurferJeffPromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg, Alfonso & Murray in promo picture C'estWags,C'estBon-2012PromoPicture4.jpg|Greg, Murray, Captain and Dorothy What'sTheWeatherToday?-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles & Captain Feathersword in promo picture from "What's The Weather Today?" HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture from "Here Come Our Friends" OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture3.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas RollingDowntheSandhills-2012PromoPicture.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" BananananaPromoPicture.jpg|"Banananana" Banananana-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Banananana" SurferJeffPromoPicture9.jpg|Anthony & Dr. Johnny in promo picture HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture from "Here Come Our Friends" OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture4.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio & Nicholas in promo picture from "Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" BananananaPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture from "Banananana" OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture5.jpg|Promo Picture #2 from "Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" MangoWalkPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles & Captain Feathersword in promo picture from "Mango Walk" WagstheDogHeLikestoTango-2012PromoPicture.jpg|Greg & Wags in promo picture of deleted scene AnthonyandHenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony & Henry AnIrishDinosaurTalePromoPicture.jpg|Greg, Dorothy & Emma Up,Down,TurnAround-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland?-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Scotland SurferJeffPromoPicture10.jpg|Anthony, Jeff, The Wiggle Friends & Gino in promo picture SurferJeff(Song)PromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Nick the Fish WaltzingMatilda-ProloguePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland?-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony and Gino in Scotland SurferJeffPromoPicture19.jpg|The Wiggles, Gino and Henry SurferJeffPromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car BallaBallaBambina-PromoPicture8.jpg|Murray, Caterina and Emma WaltzingMatilda-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Waltzing Matilda" WaltzingMatilda-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Gino and Jonsey LondonBarcarolle-PromoPicture7.jpg|Greg and Murray in London C'estWags,C'estBon-2012PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony, Wags & Jeff LondonBarcarollePromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony & Jef TheMiniFoxiePuppyDancePromoPicture.jpg|"The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance" LondonBarcarollePromoPicture4.jpg|Antonio & Maria LookBeforeYouGoPromoPicture.jpg|"Look Before You Go" WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland?-PromoPicture.jpg|"Would You Like to Go to Scotland?" TheMiniFoxiePuppyDancePromoPicture2.jpg|Wags & Junior SurferJeffPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Gino in promo picture LookBeforeYouGoPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in promo picture from "Look Before You Go" BallaBallaBambina-PromoPicture2.jpg|The girls TheMiniFoxiePuppyDancePromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony, Fergus & Junior in promo picture from "The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance" LookBeforeYouGoPromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy, Captain & Gino in promo picture from "Look Before You Go" SurferJeff(Song)PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles holding surfboard in promo picture HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture7.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture #2 from "Here Come Our Friends" It'sPeanutButter!PromoPicture.jpg|"It's Peanut Butter!" What'sTheWeatherToday?PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture from "What's The Weather Today?" C'estWags,C'estBon-2012PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony & Wags WaltzingMatilda-PromoPicture.jpg|"Waltzing Matilda" SurferJeff 0001.jpg|"Henry's Dance" LondonBarcarollePromoPicture2.jpg|Antonio & Maria in promo picture #3 from "London Barcarolle" SurferJeff 0003.jpg|Anthony, Jeff & Fergus in promo picture from "The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance" SurferJeff-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles in Behind the Scenes picture SurferJeff-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Anthony & Jeff in Behind the Scenes picture SurferJeffPromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and the Oakhill College students in promo picture SurferJeffPromoPicture13.jpg|Anthony Field Anthonyin2012Picture.jpg|Anthony SurferJeffPromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Gino in promo picture #2 TheWigglesandDorothyin2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture FrenchBarcarollePromoPicture.jpg|"French Barcarolle" FrenchBarcarollePromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Paris FrenchBarcarollePromoPicture3.jpg|Mime Anthony FrenchBarcarollePromoPicture4.jpg|Mime Anthony LondonBarcarollePromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony and Jeff SurferJeffPromoPicture17.jpg|Greg, Murray and Captain Feathersword SurferJeffPromoPicture18.jpg|Simon Pryce SurferJeffPromoPicture19.jpg|Lunch break It'sPeanutButter!-BehindtheScenesPicture.png|Behind-the-Scenes: "It's Peanut Butter!" DavidRoberts.png|David Roberts HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture8.jpg|Captain Feathersword promo picture DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartyPromoPicture2.jpg|Greg and Murray SurferJeffPromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggle Friends BananananaPromoPicture3.jpg|Murray and Gino BananananaPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Gino chasing BananananaPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Gino chasing What'sTheWeatherToday?PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony in "What's the Weather Today?" promo picture AnIrishDinosaurTalePromoPicture2.jpg|Gino and Emma HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggles What'sTheWeatherToday?-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony holding umbrella What'sTheWeatherToday?-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony holding umbrella BallaBallaBambina-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony, Caterina and Emma BallaBallaBambina-PromoPicture5.jpg|Gino and Dorothy BallaBallaBambina-PromoPicture6.jpg|Simon BallaBallaBambina-PromoPicture7.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Simon[ LondonBarcarollePromoPicture8.jpg|Jeff and Anthony LondonBarcarollePromoPicture6.jpg|Greg and Murray in London WaltzingMatilda-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff playing accordion WaltzingMatilda-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles wearing new shirts in "Waltzing Matilda" picture #2 WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland?-PromoPicture.jpg|"Would You Like to Go to Scotland?" ClareFieldinSurferJeff-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg, Clare and Alfonso OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-BehindtheScenesPicture2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture6.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture7.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture8.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture9.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture10.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture11.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture12.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture13.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture14.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture15.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture16.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture17.jpg|Antonio, Alfonso and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture18.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture19.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture20.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture21.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture22.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture23.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture24.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture25.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture26.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture27.jpg|Antonio, Nicholas and Alfonso OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture28.jpg|Greg, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture29.jpg|Greg, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture30.jpg|Greg, Murray, Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture31.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio and Nicholas WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland?-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Gino TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandDavidMabberley.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and David Mabberley Gallery The gallery for '''Surfer Jeff' can be found here.'' Running Gags * The Wiggles, Captain and Gino keep on saying "See!" and "Saw!". Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:2012 Category:DVDs Category:2012 DVDs Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Videos Category:Videos named after Songs